Ryu Saigo
'Character First Name:' Saigo 'Character Last Name:' Ryu 'IMVU Username:' Saigo 'Nickname: (optional)' Uchi 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 08/09/189AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'1 'Weight:' 102 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Saigo is a young boy that is hopelessly energetic and brutish. He's a bit dull in his head, and his main tactic is pummeling people with as much raw power as he can muster up. He says what's on his mind, and has no fear nor pays any heed to whether or not it will lead to a consequence. He's over-confident in himself, and claims to not fear anything. Saigo has a very brutal personality, yet can soften up and even appear as a sweet-talker to those who he has high beliefs for, though to most, he can be seen as an egotistical berserk. His mind gets distracted often, and he retains the saying "Punch first, ask questions later". He desires to become stronger, to stun others, and to crush all in his path, yet he can be seen as kind to his allies, so long as they believe in him. During missions, he insists on being the star, always taking the lead and making rash decisions. He does whatever he can to ensure that he has a main role. No matter what life places in front of him, Saigo will keep the will and determination to break through. For when he loses his will, he may as well just have failed in his own eyes. 'Behaviour:' He's a hot-headed, cocky, easily outraged, brutish son-of-a-bitch. He's the kind of person who hates taking "no" for an answer, even if it comes directly from the mouths of those ranking higher than him. Unless one of his few friends is there to calm him down, he can quite easily rampage. He's a normal user of cuss words, and a very undisciplined young man. He makes rash decisions, which usually lead him to failure, and always follows his gut instinct. Though around the presence of people he finds.... presentable, he can turn into quite the "sweet-talker". 'Nindo: (optional)' "Punch first, ask questions while punching." "Why can't I ever get a straight answer? It's always just "Oh no! Ow! Stop hitting my face!" "This calls for an extremely strong blend of psychoticness and violence." "We can either do this the hard way, or.... Oh wait, no. There's just the hard way." 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Ryu - A powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilised the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū.However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' Fists 'Strengths:' Strength, Speed 'Weaknesses:' Intelligence, Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):11 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10):20(2 sets of 10) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: 'Total:'50 '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information' EARLY LIFE- On August 9th, 189NA, at approximately 9:45:31 P.M., a child was born. He cried. He giggled. And he slept. All normal behaviour for an infant such as himself. He grew older. All the things you'd expect for a child. But as he aged, he grew more and more aggressive. His mother recieved multiple complaints from the villagers, people saying that her son was a bully, some even going to the extent as to call a 6 year old child a "stain upon humanity". She tried and tried to keep him under control, but he was growing to be too much for her to handle. She had reached her breaking point. ~THE DAY OF HIS SEVENTH BIRTHDAY~ It was a normal day for Saigo. He was out on his morning "patrol" of the village, just wandering around, picking on the smaller children, and beating the ones who annoyed him, while his mother was at home preparing a "surprise" for him. He grinned as he spotted his usual victim, scrambling for cover behind a stack of musty, cracked boxes. He decided to be nice and to not beat up the small, slightly pudgy child, so he continued on his route. There was a slight chill in the air today, which was unusual for this time of the year, but Saigo loved the mist he could blow out of his mouth, and did so, pretending as if he were a dragon, blowing the steam out of his nostrils and breaking loose objects left out in the street. His mother always expected him home at precisely noon, but he was having oh-so-much fun today, so he decided to take the scenic route back to his mother's apartment. He dashed through the villager's gardens, whacking the heads off of the few flowers that had been growing, and batting at their fences. Oh, how he loved the brittle *CRACK* that the fences made when he hit them with his fists. He could hear the protests and groans of villagers behind him, but he couldn't care less. Finally, the voices of defeated villagers hushed, and Saigo rushed home, bored from the lack of objects to be broken. As he arrived at the footsteps of his apartment, he noticed something odd; The lights were out. His mother was ALWAYS home at this time of day. Curiously, he opened the door and switched on the lights. Everything was as it always was. Finding no traces of his Mother, he stumbled into her room, thinking she was just taking a nap. What he found instead were the angry letters of villagers and the lifeless, pale body of his mother hanging from a noose attatched to the ceiling. ~FIVE YEARS LATER~ He stared at the shiny metal plate with four vertical lines on it. It symbolized that he was now official; a shinobi for the village of Amegakure. It gave him a sense of responsibility, and a feeling of superiority. Not like that was anything new, of course. He'd always felt superior. Yet there was something... odd about today. It was another one of those years, where the chillier weather came in earlier. He could see the apparition of his breath drift through the air, the rain piercing holes through it as it faded into the cloudy skies above. 'It's that day, isn't it?' , he thought to himself. Of course, he already knew it was; how could he forget? The crunch of pebbles beneath his sandals echoed in the narrow alleyways of the city, the rain's soft pitter-patter bouncing off the roofs. On any other day, he would have enjoyed this; but today was his day to mourn. Thoughts scrambled around in his head like a raging river, and he could never focus on one thing at once. He found himself walking down the route he'd dubbed the "Scenic route", back towards where it all happened. The flowers had long been replaced; the fences repaired. Yet he could still hear faint echoes of the villagers cries from all those years ago. Not wanting to bear the silence anymore, he sprinted towards the apartment, his shoes skidding on the pebbles as he approached the steps. He was back. And then it was over. He went in, he came out. Just like every year. Oh, how he wished he could just catch one last glimpse of his mother again. But it was not to be. He'd try again in another year. Letting out a deep sigh before jogging down the steps, he headed back towards downtown. Time passed by quicker than he expected; he made it to the flower store in ten minutes, yet it felt like a mere ten seconds. As usual, he grabbed the white flowers that his mother loved oh-so much. Precisely seven of them. They reminded him of her. Small and fragile. Small and fragile. He kept repeating that though over and over in his mind as he headed towards the cemetery. Small and fragile... 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 8/16/14